tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przepowiednia
Przepowiednia to odniesienie do serii wizji (w formie przepowiedni), które zapowiadały śmierć Klausa, Elijah i Rebeki, a z nimi także każdego wampira stworzonego bezpośrednio lub pośrednio z ich krwi na skutek powstania tajemniczej broni, która była określana mianem Bestii. Została wypowiedziana przez Alexis w For the Next Millennium, a potwierdzona przez Freyę w You Hung the Moon. Przepowiednia Oryginalna przepowiednia Dodatki do Przepowiedni Wizje *Elijah i Klaus stojący naprzeciwko siebie przy stole wraz z Lucienem, Aurorą i Tristianem. (spełnione) *Krew rozpryśnięta na portrecie Elijah. (spełnione) *Strona z nieznanego grimoire, która ma dwa pentagramy i zaklęcie wokół nich. (prawdopodobnie niespełnione) *Marcel Gerard chodzący po podłodze Davilla Estate z zaniepokojoną miną. (spełnione) *Bestia z niezwykle długimi i ostrymi kłami powstająca na skutek czegoś, co zrobiła rodzina Mikaelson. (spełnione) *Freya Mikaelson pochowana żywcem w trumnie i na skutek czego krzycząca o pomoc. (spełnione) *Rozbity stół w domu Mikaelsonów. (spełnione) *Marcel stojący na moście. (spełnione) *Elijah siedzący na krześle z ugryzieniem, prawdopodobnie bestii. (spełnione) *Hayley z przerażoną miną i twarzą całą we krwi trzymającą Hope. (spełnione) *Marcel sztyletujący Klausa ostrzem Papy Tunde, wraz z tłumem ludzi. (spełnione) *Marcel pijący drinka z Elijah. (spełnione) *Marcel wbijający Elijah kołek w plecy. (spełnione) *Trumny widziane w pokoju. (spełnione) *Elijah, Rebekah i Klaus zabici, jeden przez przyjaciela, drugi przez wroga, trzeci przez członka rodziny. (zażegnane) **Jest możliwe, że Rebekah będzie tą, która zginie z rąk rodziny, ponieważ poprosiła Elijah by ją zasztyletował, dla bezpieczeństwa rodziny, zostawiając przepowiednię dla Klausa i Elijah by oni zostali zabici przez wroga i przyjaciela. Jeżeli to prawda, to 1/3 przepowiedni się już spełniła. **Jest możliwe, że Elijah zostanie zabity przez przyjaciela, gdyż Marcel wygrał przywództwo w wampirzej grupie Strix, zostawiając przepowiednię dla Klausa by zabił go członek rodziny. **Jeżeli poświęcenie Rebeki było rzeczywiście warte, to 2/3 przepowiedni już się spełniło. *Klaus zabity przez nieznaną osobą i poprzez nieznaną broń, powodując śmierć wszystkich wampirów stworzonych z jego krwi. (widziane tylko przez Alexis) **Dalsze informacje na temat śmierci Elijah i Rebeki muszą jeszcze zostać ujawnione, ale odkąd Alexis została zabita przez Aurorę, jest możliwe, że nie będzie już więcej wizji odnośnie tej przepowiedni. Spełnienie Używając zaklęcia Esther, która stworzyła pierwotne wampiry, magii przodków czarownic z Nowego Orleanu, krwi czarownicy z rodu Mikaelson (Freyi) i białego dębu, stworzono nowy rodzaj Pierwotnego, taki który jest silniejszy od innych Pierwotnych. Ulepszony Pierwotny posiada jad w kłach, a jego ugryzienia mogą zabić każdą istotę np. Pierwotnego wampira - ta istota nie ma oficjalnej nazwy, ale posługuje się nazewnictwem bestia. Pierwszą taką bestią był Lucien Castle, chcący zabić Pierwotnych, aby się ratować poświęcili młodą czarownicę Davinę i uzyskali moc przodków, którzy stworzyli Luciena. Używając tej mocy, Freya Mikaelson zdołała zmienić go w zwykłego wampira, wtedy Klaus go zabił. Pragnący pomścić Davinę, Marcel Gerard również przemienił się w bestię i zaatakował Mikaelsonów. Ukąsił Kola i Elijah, a Klausa uwięził, czym spełnił przepowiednię. Ciekawostki * Przez cały czas wszyscy interpretowali tą przepowiednię jednakowo - trzech Pierwotnych zginie każdy z ręki wroga, przyjaciela i członka rodziny. Okazało się, że chodziło o jedną osobę, łączącą w sobie wszystkie te role. Marcel przez lata był wrogiem i rywalem Kola, przyjacielem Elijah i przybranym synem Klausa. * Choć nie obejmowała tego przepowiednia to w tym samym czasie, gdy męscy członkowie rodziny Mikaelson zostali pokonani tj. Klaus, Elijah i Kol, to przegrały również dwie ich siostry - Rebekah została obłożona klątwą, a Freya otruta. * Jedyną osobą, której nie dotknęła tragedia była Hayley Marshall, która wyjechała, szukając lekarstwa dla Mikaelsonów. Jest to spowodowane tym, że Hayley tak naprawdę nigdy nie należała do ich rodziny. * W The Bloody Crown, Freya wzmocniła zaklęcia swojej Matki Esther i Cioci Dahlii: zaklęcie łączące Pierwotnych (zaklęcie Esther) i zaklęcie nieśmiertelności poprzez sen (zaklęcie Dahlii). Ze względu na nadchodzące zniszczenie rodziny Mikaelsonów (otrucie Freyi, ugryzienie bestii zadane Elijah i Kolowi i klątwę ciążącą na Rebece), Freya podjęła się ostatniej szansy ratowania rodziny. Poprzez księgę czarów swojej matki, Freya wzmocniła zaklęcia i dodała swój własny element: Chambre de Chasse, by połączyć swoje rodzeństwo z Klausem. Tak długo jak Klaus pozostawał przy życiu, całe rodzeństwo żyło, co dało też możliwość Hayley na znalezienie lekarstw. **Ironicznie zaklęcie łączące Pierwotnych użyte przez Esther w Dangerous Liaisons miało w pierwotnym założeniu uśmiercić Pierwotnych a zarazem wszystkie wampiry na świecie. Tym razem, zaklęcie zostało użyte do uratowania Pierwotnych. **Mimo wielkiej niechęci do swojej cioci Dahlii i jej zaklęć, Freya użyła tego zaklęcia do ratowania rodziny by zatrzymać truciznę w sobie, jad Bestii w krwiobiegu Elijah i Kola oraz by powstrzymać Rebekę od zostania Rozpruwaczem. *Choć w czasie wygłoszenia oryginalnej przepowiedni przez Alexis Kol i Finn byli martwi, to proroctwo dotknęło także ich: **Finn został zabity poprzez ugryzienie pierwszej bestii- Luciena; **Kol został ugryziony przez drugą, finalną bestię- Marcela. *Co ciekawe przepowiednia wcale nie musiała się spełnić: próby rodziny Mikaelsonów by jej zapobiec przyczyniły się do jej (przepowiedni) spełnienia. *Lucien Castle wierzył, że przepowiednia zapowiedziała jego przemianę w bestię i tyczyła się tylko i wyłącznie jego. Jednakże zostało ujawnione, że proroctwo odnosiło się do Marcela Gerarda. **Finalnie okazało się, że jest to samospełniająca się przepowiednia, gdyż Marcel stał się bestią w wyniku prób rodziny Mikaelson by zastopować przepowiednię. Gdy Freya i Elijah poświęcili Davinę by powstrzymać pierwszą bestię Luciena, Marcel postanowił pomścić Davinę i zażyć serum. Kategoria:Magia i czarostwo